1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light controlling elements, suitable for controlling the admittance or passage of sunlight dependent on its angle of incidence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilization of solar energy is becoming of increased concern and interest, with a prime use of solar energy being the direct heating of structures. The various means for accomplishing the solar heating of structures are usually divided into two categories: tracking and fixed. This invention relates primarily to non-focusing, fixed solar devices including flat plate collectors, Trombe walls and various window schemes.
One of the main problems with previous solar devices of non-focusing, fixed design is the undesired collection of solar energy during the summer months. Not only is heating of the structure undesirable during the summer; the collection devices themselves will often experience excessively high temperatures which have detrimental effects on the components and significantly reduce the useful life and efficiency of the devices.
This invention provides an economical, automatic means of eliminating such undesirable effects.